1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for making a semiconductor device.
2. Background of the Art
FIG. 14 shows an example of conventional semiconductor device (see JP-A-2006-287263). The illustrated semiconductor device X includes a first lead 91, a semiconductor chip 92 mounted on the first lead 91, a second lead 93, a wire 94 and a resin package 95. While mostly enclosed by the resin package 95, each of the leads 91, 93 is partially exposed so as to function as a connecting terminal of the semiconductor device X. The semiconductor chip 92 is provided with an upper electrode and a lower electrode (not shown). The upper electrode is connected to the second lead 93 via the wire 94, while the lower electrode is connected directly (i.e., without using a wire) to the first lead 91.
In the above semiconductor device X, the wire 94 is used for connecting the semiconductor chip 92 to the second lead 93. Unfavorably, such a wire may be flattened or even broken in the manufacturing process, for example. Further, the wire connecting process adds to time in the manufacturing procedure, which is disadvantageous for improving the production efficiency.